


Thank Your Lucky Stars

by Sugarino



Series: White Man's Burden [3]
Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abduction, America, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cuckolding, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Interrracial, Kidnapping, Might expand/rewrite it later, Nazis, Neo-Nazi, Police, Porn With Plot, Race Play, Racial slurs, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, School Trip, Slurs, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teenagers, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Violence, White Power, White Privilege, White Supremacy, ntr, school girl, white nationalism, white pride, wmaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: The Lucky Star cheerleading squad wins a trip to Los Angles masterminded by Konata. The sheltered Japanese girls enjoy the sites but things go bad for the Hiiragi twins... but they are lucky the boys in blue are there to protect them from the seedier elements of American society.
Relationships: Hiiragi Kagami/Original Male Character(s), Hiiragi Tsukasa/Original Male Character(s)
Series: White Man's Burden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885603
Kudos: 41





	Thank Your Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another request. A fix it fic of a recent fic in the archive. I don't really care tbh.

Kagami muttered under her breath as she washed a car in nothing but daisy-dukes and a crop top. For the past couple months now the girls had participated in a variety of sales from bake sales to now washing cars in either their cheerleader uniforms or in "All American Garb" which is what Kagami found herself in. Konata had suggested it to get better acquainted to with "American Culture". America; that is where the school trip was for and the reason for all this. It was Konata's suggestion and surprisingly a lot of the girls agreed to it. It would be a nice change of pace and it would be a whole other world and a whole other continent. In short the exotic nature of it was too tantalizing for them to ignore and thus it was settled though Kagami felt a little off as Konata seemed to smirk like she had something planned in an American trip.

The trip was for the entire cheerleading team. Said cheerleading team having been another scheme by Konata since Japanese school did not really have them/have a need to have them but the blunette insisted and had somehow made one on the campus. It was a few weeks after that had planned the trip that Kagami found out why and where they were going. There was some cheerleading event and competition in Los Angels and the smug blunette had without their knowing signed them all up for it. she had recorded one of their practice sessions, the girls bouncing around and doing their routine to energetic J-pop. Kagami and some of the other girls blushed heavily when they realized that someone out there was watching this but were still proud when Konata announced that they had been accepted into the competition.

Which is how Kagami and her sister found themselves in this situation. Her sister Tsukasa wearing the more conservative cheerleader uniform which was not saying much. Like her usual clumsy self she had turned on the hose but not realized what way it was pointing spraying herself and then i her pani accidentally aiming it at her sister who she also sprayed.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry sis, ehehehe."

Tsukasa apologetically and sheepishly stated. Both sister now had their wet clothes cling to their figure and Kagami prayed to all the Kami that their clothes were not see through right now then thinking about it also put a prayer in that her sister remembered a bra. At this time that NEET blunette decided to walk by to check on their progress. Konata looking the sister's bodies up and done before closing her eyes and smiling in contentment. 

"Looking good ladies!"

She gave a thumbs up as both sisters blushed but while Tsukasa scratched the back of her head sheepishly Kagami just grumbled in annoyance. A few people passed by and laughed at her predicament but at least Konata was kind enough to toss her a towel. In spite of this she and her sister were still looking forward to the trip. It was exicting to think about what new things they could experience in the foreign nation. The uniform had even grown on her. She had found herself wearing the cute purple uniform, strutting around in a way she had never imagined herself doing and it actually felt quiet nice. Sure it was still embarrassing when other people were watching them but when practicing alone she actually liked it. She even started to feel more confident about her figure. One time Konata caught her checking herself out and her NEET friend simply stated some American men would probably love her in it. Kagami blushing and sending her out. Besides its not like something like that could happen. Would they even like a Japanese girl like her? Standing before the mirror she used to smile at herself, blinking with one eye, trying to look cool and energetic at the same time. Her young body felt strong and fit.

Eventually the time for the trip came with Nanako Kuroi as their teacher chaperone for the trip. She had done her best to teach them English or at least as many usual phrases she could and ended up with mixed results but it would have to do. Kuroi at least thanked the kami that she had a group of cute Japanese girls and prayed the gaijin would find their horribly Engrish accented English charming or funny. At they were trying which was more then what most Japanese people did. An uneventful plane rid and landing at the city the girls got greeted to their hotel which was on the outskirts of L.A. Nothing to impressive so far but the girls agreed things could have been worse. The sisters shared a room together and after a good night's sleep in this new land they were treated to breakfast in the cafeteria. A big American breakfast consisting of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. The girls digging in and a few of the girls Kagami included a little disgusted at Konata sticking her bacon in the maple syrup and eating it but then telling some of the others to try it. Which Kagami did and had to admit it was pretty good, the salty sweet flavor mixing quite well.

The girls were still in their school uniforms which they did not think about much at first until they were on the streets. Back in Japan it was not uncommon to see teenagers wear their school uniforms in their daily life, causal being for days off such as the weekend but in America it seemed to make them look out of place or at least make them look like a stereotype. The Japanese school teacher leading her flock of sailor uniformed school girls. Kuroi Sensei laughed as she noticed the stares girls were getting from American men and women alike.

"He he enjoy the stares girls while you are young. Americans usually don't wear uniforms but its all good. They just find you super cute!"

Parts of the city was fancy, with shining skyscrapers, and modern offices. Kuroi acted as guide and pointed at different highlights: "Los Angeles County Museum of Art, Petersen Automotive Museum, and down there is the Huntington Library."

Kagami tried to see as much as she could while Konata and Tsukasa was discussing some stupid computer game she didn't know about. 

"Geeze, you guys should really pay more attention to this. You're hopeless..."

Kagami muttered. It was Konata who wanted this trip in the first place after all. When they took a bus towards the infamous South Central the students got shocked at seeing all that vileness splayed out before their eyes. This was really nothing like Japan. Not even Tokyo was remotely like this city after all. That city was clean compared to this 

"Sis, are those negroes having a barbecue?" 

Tsukasa pointed at a group of black men trying to put an old barrel on fire. They were dressed in a tank top, had numerous tattoos on their forearms, bandannas, and one seemed to have an earring. One seemed to be leering lecherously at the girls while another seemed to get out some kind of switch blade only Kagami seemed to notice. Kagami was also grateful both that they were in a bus and that Tsukasa spoke to her in Japanese since she at least knew some of the ap- ahem, less then civil people reacted badly to some words and were a bit fragile.

"I don't know, probably. Americans eat a lot of meat after all..."

She said in hopes that it would quell her innocent sister. She did not need her to see these wretches of society. However Kuroi kept informing them random facts she had found about the city from the front of the bus.

"Los Angeles is home to a wild species known as the American Negro or by its scientific name _La Creatura de Abomincaion de las Americas_ , and you can see a few of them out to the left. There, look! Unfortunately California is one of the worse states in the American Union and handles their wild population poorly. Have no fear girls we will be leaving them shortly and will have lunch in a great burger place nearby. But this is kind of a rough neighborhood so keep together and follow me. Americans can be criminals too you know in spite of the more noble ones we saw earlier and a lot of these types are surely criminals."

Kagami was rather shocked at what her teacher said. While she was trying to make Tsukasa innocent the teacher went on what she could not deny was a very racist tirade. She once again was thankful that the bus was private and that they only spoke in Japanese. Some of the girls started ooing and aaahing and wanted to take some pictures of the "wild life" and Kuroi reminded them to not give them food as it would not help with their population problems. Soon the bus pulled into the restaurant which was situated inside a mall that looked just a little better in the otherways run down area; it was renovated and had shiny windows. The Japanese girls hurried inside eager to leave the dirty Street and the "wild life" behind.

"Eh this looks nothing like in Hollywood movies, right Konata?" 

Kagami told her friend as they walked.

"Beats me, I only watch anime anyway"

Konata smirked. The group say down eating burgers, and their guide was right. This was good stuff. Kagami at least caught the name before she went in: Fudruckers. She would have to remember it. She knew that American burgers were a big meme but she now understood why. This stuff was good and the meat was juicy and, well, huge. She would have to save this for later. There was no way she or her sister could possibly eat it all. While they ate the girls were chatting away excited about the trip and the cheerleading tournament coming up. Suddenly Tsukasa grabbed her sister's arm.

"Sis, I need to visit the bathroom. Please join me?"

"Ok, ok, stopping nagging me about it! I'm coming all right."

The ladies room was a bit away from the restaurant, a poor design choice Kagami lamented, and as Kagami waited for her sister outside the bathroom she suddenly felt her backpack moving. She quickly turned and found a Latin looking boy of about thirteen with her wallet and passport in his hands.

"Hey, what you doing!?" 

She screamed in her highly accented English just as Tsukasa came back out. 

"Eehh" 

She gasped as Kagami grabbed her arm and started to follow the thief.

He left through a side door meant for the maintenance, and ran out on the street, the girls following suit. As soon as they were out they saw the boy handling over the wallet to a man and stopped in their tracks. The man who was a Latin as well were in his twenties, huge muscles on his arms and a bandanna on his head. On his upper arm he wore a tattoo of a snake.

"Give back my stuff" 

Kagami angrily said as her sister covered behind her. The man just lifted his brows and smirked as suddenly some more guys appeared behind the girls. Tsukasa cried out as she was forcibly dragged away from her sister. Kagami turned towards and felt strong hands grabbing her and hauling her up in the air. She tried to scream but a hand over her mouth muffled her completely as she was carried away, legs kicking uselessly in the air.

Their assailants dragged and carried the twins to a derelict building on the other side of the street. Before they could break free they were pushed through a small side door and into a room with a couple of sofas, a table and some other furniture of which most were broken. There were a couple of guys loitering around playing cards and listning to rap music.

"Ey bro's, look what Ev found!" 

The Latin man with the snake tattoo called out as they entered.

"Ev, you mean the kid? What's he's been doing now José?" 

The dark voice of the black man lying in one of the sofas asked.

"Yeah, he's with me. He was gonna pull some stuff from a couple of weird chinks but they found out. We had to grabb 'em too."

"Fuck, you saying bro? He he alright let's see what you got..."

The twins were put down on the floor and were quickly surrounded by Latin or black guys. Kagami counted eight of them, including the ones that brought them in. All were either black or latin. "Are those gangmembers" she wondered.

"Wow they're really chinks. Look kinda alike too..."

"Fuck bro, all chinks look alike if you ask me!"

"These more than most, you sisters eh?"

Kagami and Tsukasa huddled together on the floor as they listened to the men. Before any of them could react Kagami was slapped by the black man who had asked the question, a big brute in a L.A Lakers shirt. The slap took her completely by surprise. Nobody had ever hit her before and the cheek really hurt. She felt tears in her eyes and tried hard not to sob.

"Ey China girl I asked you a question? Sisters?"

"Yes, yes twins. No China, Nippon... eh Japan I mean... Don't hurt! Please sir, don't hurt us."

"I wanna see them China titties of yours. Get them clothes off, strip!"

The twins stood dumbfounded and stunned, not knowing what to do. Kagami kind of understood the words but she could not accept its implications. Stripping in front of all those male eyes. Totally impossible. 

"No, not that! No!"

Fast one of the men, a burly Latino with long hair and a goatee, grabbed Tsukasa and embraced her in his muscular arms. 

"Ey Tyrone, I want this one. She's fucking cute." 

He started to forcibly kiss her ear, one hand toying with her short purple hair as the other mauled her breast through her shirt.

"Yamete! Tashkete Onee-san! Sto-op!" 

Tsukasa panicked as she felt the huge Latin man Explorer her body. No boy had ever touched her like this, and it truly was a scary experience for the innocent girl.

"He he yeah Marco, she seems to really like your sis. Maybe you will get a Chinese girlfriend today."

"Let go! You stop, let her go!" 

Kagami wasted no time in attacking the guy molesting her sister. The anger won over the fear she felt and she kicked the guy in his side. She was not doing any martial arts, but as many Japanese kids she still knew some basic karate and judo and the kick was good. Unfortunately the man was still too big. He cried out but did not let go of Tsukasa. 

"Bitch! Fuck, somebody get that chink!"

The huge black man obviously called Tyrone quickly grabbed Kagami from behind, immobilizing her as she still tried to fight. 

"So so little China girl. You just be nice and quiet now. Nice and fine and cute..." 

He grabbed her twintails in one hand, forcing her head up towards his as he spoke.

In her panicked anger Kagami begged.

"Please let her go. No touch my sister. No touch! I do anything, please..."

The guy holding Tsukasa, Marco, was obviously not hurt that much from the kick as he got back to fondle his captive girl, grabbing her small breasts as he licked her face all over.

"Anything you say hm... We'll see about that..." 

Her huge black attacker thought about her words and seemed to come to a conclusion. 

"Ok then I will let you go then, but you better do exactly what I tell you. Or I give Marco here free reign with Sis, right?"

"Hai, I mean yes I do what you want. Just tell him to stop hurting her."

"Hurting? You think that is hurting her? He's just having some fun with your sister but if you ain't doing what I tell you he's gonna really start hurting her.. fuck her up real good. Got it?"

"Yes yes ok I understand..."

"Good. Now Marco you keep your dirty hands away from the short haired chink. No more funny stuff. Just keep her restrained."

"What da fack Tyrone, she's a cutie. I wanna feel her up real good bro."

"Yeah I bet you wanna, but this here chink is wanna make a deal so you just take it easy now."

The guy called Marco grunted something in Spanish 

"Puta madre..." 

As he dragged Tsukasa to an old beaten armchair and pushed her down onto it. 

"You better stay put then, your sister obviously wanna do something for us. Something nice."

"Yeah she sure wanna... So now chink, tell me a little about yourself. What's your name and what da fuck are you doing in our great nation, America?"

"Tyrone, I got their passports. They also got some money in here." 

The boy called Ev who originally had been pickpocketing Kagami was going through their bags in a corner of the room. 

"Her name's Kagami Hiiragi and she is Japanese. Not from China. The other is Tsukasa Hiiragi. They..."

"Shut the fuck up smartass. I wasn't asking you. Alright then Kagami, you seem to understand some American, get up on this table here so we all can see you good and fine." 

He motioned towards the table in front of the sofa and with shaking legs she climbed on top. She was scared now and didn't yet understand what they wanted. But she had already started to feared the worst after seeing Marco molest Tsukasa. Kagami stood up there overlooking the men around her. Eight in all, the boy was maybe thirteen but the others were probably in their twenties. Marco and Tyrone maybe even in their early thirties. All except the boy seemed to be wearing the same kind of snake tattoo. Probably a gang she thought, just like the Yakuza.

"Alright yo China girl, start dancing for us! José start some music." 

Soon hip hop sounded from the loudspeakers and everyone urged Kagami to start dancing. She was no strange to dancing after starting the cheerleader practice, but never ever had she been dancing before boys before. Kagami did not attended that kind of parties. But knowing what they wanted, and hoping they would let them go after forcing her to dance a little, she started moving her body tentatively, swinging her hips while moving her feet. Obviously it was not enough for the gathered gang.

"Ey chink, you do better than that or we'll let old Marco loose at your sister. Wanna see some sexy moves now biatch!"

Kagami tried to move with the music, saying her hips in a way she thought might look seductive while she also started to move her arms. She heard their applauds and whistling in appreciation as she finally tried her best to please them.

"That's better China girl. Wow, look at them hips moving."

"Sexy legs under that skirt, damn I can't wait for this..."

"Fuck she has a sexy body, too small tits but her legs is grade A. The ass is fine as well."

Kagami hardly heard the degrading comments but the car calls and whistles was bad enough for her. Still she would do anything to help her sister so she continued her performance nonetheless, even though she blushed in humiliation.

"Alright enough of this, we gotta see some skin. Start stripping bitch." 

Tyrone's loud voice could be heard over the noise and Kagami knew perfectly well what he meant. She bit her lip and looked bewildered, not knowing how to react. She just couldn't do it.

"No not that. I cannot... "

"Ok enough. Marco you may strip the other chink instead. Go ahead."

Kagami heard a cry and saw Marco ripping Tsukasa's school shirt in two. Buttons flew all over the floor and she started to fight against her huge attacker. The other men quickly turned to see and were rewarded by the sight of her white bra and Marco's eager hands ready to rip it open as well.

"Wait I do it, I do it. Please stop! Leave her alone."

"So you changed your mind? Good, but fucking take this warning. You refuse once more and she will take your place bitch. And then we won't be so nice. So fucking continue, start stripping. Slow and sexy!"

Kagami opened the buttons in her blouse, an identical school shirt as the one Tsukasa just got destroyed. She took it off as the men screamed for her to continue dancing while she did it, and to do it sexy. She winched, there was absolutely nothing sexy in the situation. It was all humiliation and degrading.

"Them twins are wearing the same bra, wonder if they have the same panties as well. How cute."

"Ain't big but I fucking cant wait to feel 'em up. Damn she' s a sexy little thing."

"More, more, let's get that skirt off!"

She opened her skirt very slowly. Not with any intent to make it suggestive for those bastards but just because she tried to delay the inevitable. Even more slowly she stepped out of it to the roaring hootings from the audience. As she stood there now in only her white cotton panties, her white kneesocks, her Mary Jane shoes and bra she felt tears in her eyes but would not let them see her cry.

"Cute panties girl, you sure look tasty."

"I gonna fuck yo lil' pussy bitch, git naked!"

She bent down to take off her shoes but by now the men could not wait any longer. Two Latinos dragged her down from the table and threw her unceremoniously down on the sofa.

"Pablo and Frankie, get her panties off but I'm going first! Hold her down!" 

Tyrone ordered.

"But I found her" 

José tried to complain.

"Yeah, but I'm the oldest, you gotta know your place. You get second turn."

"Fuck that, I found her, I'm gonna fuck her first! She's mine!" 

The high pitched voice of Ev suddenly screamed.

"You just shut up Ev, it ain't working like that. You gotta learn how things are organized so shut up and look how us grownups do things."

Kagami fought like a wildcat as they held her down. She managed to kick Pablo in his head, and he cried out as the shoe hit him hard. 

"Fuck bitch, I gonna get you for that!"

"Seems you need help" 

José chuckled.  
  
"lil' Jap girl is too strong for you?"

As the three of them descended on her they were both stronger and bigger, Kagami started to cry. She hated this country now and wanted to leave. She regretted ever coming here and wish Konata picked a different place. As the men were about to tear into her the sudden sounds sirens stopped them. Truthfully they had been blaring for some time in the background but none of them noticed until now, trapped in their lust.

"What the fuck? That the fuzz?" 

Tyrone asked as the slam of car doors could now be heard. Then as if to answer him an amplified voice spoke on a loud speaker.

"The place is surrounded. Come out with your hands up. We know you have two highschool girls inside the building."

This voice was different. More many, calm, and could speak English without butchering it more then she did when she spoke it. At least that is what Kagami thought but she was a little biased.

"S-s-shit is that the cops?"

Ev asked, the Latin boy suddenly going pale. That bravado dropping from his voice. Kagami would smirk at that if she could.

"Calm down, calm down. They can't do anything to us. When we got our little hostages here."

José tried to assure his companions but Kagami detected a hint of worry in his own voice.

"This is your last chance! Come out at once or we will take action."

Th thugs around her looked rather panicked except for Tyrone. He simply sneered at Kagami which made her nearly piss herself. He had hostages and they were not fighting back anytime soon. As long as his boys obeyed nothing would go wrong. However there was one wild card that Tyrone did not count on. The young teen he had recruited rather recently.

"I-I-I should not be here. I shouldn't be here. I never should have come."

Ev was muttering to himself while holding his head. The kid was sweating bullets. Tyrone took notice of this and how uneasy he was and tried his best to console him from his spot.

"Ev, Ev. Now listen here. Don't do anything ra-"

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GONE HERE. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A FEW QUICK BUCKS STEALING FROM SOME CHINKS. I AINT A CRIMINAL YA HERE. DON'T SHOOT, DON'T SHOOT!"

He screamed before bolting from the spot and running straight out the door. Tyrone could only look on in horror as he barged out the door with his hands up screaming don't shoot. The police had other plans as the shout of "Hostile open fire" could be heard along with a the sounds of a hail of gun fire and Ev's screams. The bullets went through a few of the run down building's windows and then all hell broke lose. It was everyman for himself. José, Pablo, John, Marco, Frankie, they all bolted, now uninterested in the girls and wanting to just get out alive. Despite the situation Kagami still had some fight left in her. She gave a swift kick to Tyrone's head with a sickening crack as he grunted in pain and collapsed on the ground then moved to trip one of his goons sending him tumbling. Kagami taking noted it it appeared to be Marco something she was proud of for how he had molested her sister. She rushed to Tsukasa who had got down on the ground in front of the couch. 

"Come on, we need to get to safety!"

Kagami offered her hand her sister who gladly took it. Tsukasa at least glad that she was with her sister again. At least being with her made her feel safe and they were out of the claws of those men. The hideout had a back door though the girls obviously did not know about it. The first one to make for it was Frankie. He did not get to properly introduce himself to the girls but he had been in and out of prison several times and he was not looking forward to going back there. Some of the inmates did not take kindly to his last stunts and promised to make him their bitch if he ever showed up again. There was no way he could go back. Using all his strength. He grabbed the empty book case leaning against the one wall and push it aside toppling it over and revealing a door. This got the attention of everyone in the room even the girls. 

"Nice going Frankie forgot about the escape door!"

Pablo called out rushing to join him. No one in the room got time to think though as the door opened by itself. Standing there was a man, neither cop or gang member. Instead he seemed to be a bald man with a muscular build and sporting a beard mustache combo. The girls noticed he seemed to have some manji tattooed on his left shoulder or a swastika as it was called more often in English. They wondered if he was Buddhist. The man also was carrying a shot gun that was cocked and aimed right at Frankie. The Spic had no time to think as the trigger was pulled sending a shower of pellets out and directly into his face. Within an instant the shot gun blast ruined his face and tore through is head eviscerating what little grey matter was even in there. Frankie was gone from this world and collapsed to the floor with a stump where his head used to be. The other gang members were horrified, their friend cut down in front of them, his blood splattered across their hideout. The only ones who weren't were the ones one would assume to be most horrified: The two Japanese sisters. 

In normal circumstances maybe but after what they been through. What they been put through. When they saw his head splatter and spray as if it were a watermelon being smashed on a beach on a summer day instead of revulsion there was only joy... and something else. Maybe it was the adrenaline and delirium from this whole adventure but that man, his body built like a tank, the way he stormed into the building and shot their would-be molester, how he did it without a care in the world. The two could not help but see him as their prince. Their hero. A knight in... well not shining armored but swastika tattoos evidently. The man did not pause and cocked again and aimed at Pablo. The Spic stared paralyzed as another shot rang out. He was too far away for it to be an instant kill but maybe that would have been better. The pellets sprayed across his chest sending out another splatter of blood and he fell to the ground gasping. Pablo fell and watched the men he thought he would call his family scatter and ignore him trying to avoid the same fate.

Things were only going to get worse for them though. The police were now storming through the main building, the first officer in having a mustache and curly brown hair, his pistol raised. Marco tried to make a run for it out a side door but the officer fired a quick shot off, shooting him right through the knee cap. He howled in pain as he collapsed on the ground. He entered further into the building the rest of his team following suit. The other nigger, John, gave up without a fight and went into the fetal position on the ground. José and Tyrone being the ring leaders and knowing the ins and outs tried to make a break for it by going up scaffolding in the building. If they could make it to the roof they would be free but they would be back, both for those chinks and the cops. Now Tsukasa still cannot recall if it was luck or some spark of ingenuity on her part or even why she was so brave then. But seeing those men fleeing. The ringleaders who tried to defile both her and her sister. She wanted nothing more then to see those disgusting sub-humans pay. She kicked at the scaffolding and like her sister she did have some training in martial arts. Though she was petite even for female and Asian standards the scaffolding was incredibly weak. The structure giving out and crumbling. José and Tyrone wobbling above until their own platform gave way. 

José fell on his back with a sickening loud crack and a screech. He was still alive but he would be lucky if he could ever walk again if that sound was any indicator. As for Tyrone some of the scaffolding and wires he hung from the ceiling for "intense interrogation" came back to bite him. He had managed to get his neck around some of the wires and were currently holding him like a noose. It was only via another stroke of dumb luck similar to how he got like this, that he was able to grab onto a wall and keep himself from being hanged but he was by no means a small guy and he wondered how long he could do this for. All of them apprehended the officer put his gun away and surveyed the scene. To his surprise he saw an old friend there. The Aryan savior of the girls.

"I'll be damned. Imagine seeing you here Derick." 

He stuck out his hand as the now named Derick also extended his and shook it as well.

"Been tailing Tyrone and his crew for a while ever since you got me out of your little fun box. Thought the force wouldn't help taking these sub-humans out yet imagine my surprise to see you shooting up the place with me."

"Yeah we got a call from some frantic Nip on the phone. Could barely understand her with her broken English and through her sobs. Some of her girls got taken in the area. We were lucky a calmer little lady with blue hair was able to take over and saw her two friends be taken in here."

Though Kagami had trouble with English she picked up enough to get what was going on and who they were talking about. She thanked her lucky stars for Konata and Miss Kuroi. She then noticed the officer and the man finally noticed her and walked over. The officer much like their mysterious savior was not hard on the eyes. She wondered if the men in America were just bigger in general, especially compared to Asian men. The officer squatted and removed his sunglasses revealing deep green eyes.

"You must be the little girls we were looking for. Officer William. You girls are going to be okay now. Can you understand?"

"H-h-hai"

Both girls stammered out while blushing furiously. They still had no idea what was wrong with them. Maybe it was since they were in their underwear in front of these men and what happened but they could not help but find both men and even the other officers such... well hunks is the crude term Konata would use but it was true. These men were their saviors.

"A-a-arigato"

The two timid girls spoke again. 

"Now my moon speak is not up to snuff but I take it that means thank you in nip? Well you ladies are welcome. Couldn't let niggers and spics like this defile cuties like yourselves. And... we're sorry you had to see this side of America. But we'll do our best to keep the streets clean."

Even though she also seemed to use crass language with her it seemed more playful and jovial. Like he actually respected them. And what he said about keeping he streets clean. She had heard about America, how people called it racist and hateful. How they were not pleased with the current president and how they treated their black and Latin citizens (she noticed Asians like her seemed to be strangely absent when talking about their racism) but now. Seeing these animals. What Americans had to deal with. She wished and hoped all police were like this. They were like feral animals and should be treated as such. She hated they were considered the same species as her. Maybe only the white ones were okay in America.

"Fuck your ass cracker and fuck you slant eyes too."

Everyone looked up to Tyrone who was still trying to avoid hanging himself.

"I admit I was wrong but how about you let me down from here?"

Officer William only smiled. 

"Well I tell you what. I am feeling awfully generous today so how about I let this little lady decide. She seems nice and sweet."

William smiled at her making her blush again. Then the realization dawn on her. It was up to her to decide what to do with these men. They had violated her and her sister. Made her dance for him. Tried to rape her, they wanted to see her goods. Something she wanted to prepare for a boy she loved. Her emotions rushing back to her. The anger, the hate, the humiliation and degradation. Then she decided. She would give them a show all right and perhaps it would be for a man and not a boy. She looked at her sister who seemed to nod knowingly. Instead of using their words they used their actions. Tsukasa was still in her shirt but let it fall to the ground making her only in her bra and panties like her sister but that too would no last long. Kagami reached her hands behind her back and unsnapped her bra letting it fall to the ground revealing her small but perky b cups, her sister following suit.

Everyone's eyes went wide, especially the sub humans whom tried to rape her mere moments ago but this time she did not mind if they watched. In fact she hoped they would. The two sisters stuck out their small asses and started to wiggle them a bit sensually. Putting their cheerleader practice to good work. The men entranced by their shaking. Then fingers hooked around their panties waistband, they slowly started to lower them in a sensual strip tease, letting them fall to the floor too. then as to drive their point home each girl put their ass on a desired man. Tsukasa on Derick and Kagami on William. The cop wiped the sweat at his brow as this probably underaged teen rubbed her booty on him but it was all in the line of duty of course. 

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events but one I don't mind. What say you Derick?"

"I think this is appropriate thanks for our actions." 

Derik said as he was already taking off his pants. He let them drop to the floor and Tsukasa blushed even harder as she felt something long hard and throbbing probe her back entrance. Looking back was was astounded at the giant meat rod this man had. 10 inches of pure Aryan meat.

"You like eh? Bet none of those nips had this back at home did they?" 

Derick asked her though his words were still alien to her. 

"Show off."

Mumbled William as he also got undressed revealing his still large but more modest 8 inches. Kagami despite getting the smaller rod was not going to complain. These men were their heroes and she was going to thank them and that size was still more then most Japanese men.

"How's this sound Tyrone. I see if I can get these nip girls to cum before you run out of air up there? That sound good?"

The nigger now tried to struggle, fear overtaking him. He had no idea how much longer he could take this and hold himself up. He had to be joking.

"I'm afraid I am deathly serious if that is what you are thinking. Now let us get down with it. You ready girls?"

The two sisters replied.

"HAI"

The affirmative in their language as the two men slowly slid themselves in. The girls moaning in pleasure as their wet entrances got impaled. The monster rods of the men going in deep until both reach the hymen.

"Is it okay if we?" 

Asked Derick to both girls on behalf of both he and William. The two Asian girls simply nodding. With a might thrust both men popped the cherries of the girls. Though it hurt at first the pain was soon replaced with pleasure as their tight Asian vaginas clamped down on the white meat rods within them. The men then started their work going in and out of the two girls. The girls letting out cute moans as they did so. Above them Tyrone's body finally gave in, he flipped and and fell. His body on kept from hitting the ground via the wiring around his neck that bore into that empty thing. Kagami and Tsukasa looked up as the man and ring leader behind this chocked to death, clawing at his neck trying to free himself. Scrapping away even at his own skin on his neck in an attempt to try and cut the wire or maybe even thin his neck to make it better? Who knows? The twins actually took in the entire scene before them. The rest of the officers seemed to be grinning in pleasure watching their boss and his friend fuck the, the rest of the living gang members be they near death or simply in pain could only helplessly watch as that Asian poon they pinned for was being fucked by the white men they hated so much. 

It was... turning her on. It was such a strange turn of events but if being honest Kagami as enjoying it turned out this way. These men had dared to try and defile her and probably could not give half the pleasure as they men were. She wanted to go deeper, further. She and her sister pushed now too, trying to get the men deeper into their snatches, the tips of their cocks kissing their wombs.

"Geez girls if you keep doing that we are going to-"

She understood that. No matter the language and its what they wanted. For these saviors that could be obliged. They wanted them to coat their insides white as their skin. She and her sister felt close to. With a final few thrusts Kagami and Tsukasa felt their pussies contract, getting tighter around the meat rods in them. Both girls screaming in pleasure. The mean could not hold it either as the walls tried to drain them of everything they had. They exploded in the girls painting their wombs and eggs white with their seed. The men released them fro their grip. The two girls stepping forward a bit and sighing with contentment. Their pussies dripped the white special creampie they had gotten but it was a sign of pride for them. Looking above she was happy to see Tyrone was still alive and got to see that. The light was now leaving his eyes but at least before death took him he got to see this. She was glad and hoped that before he was sent to hell, he knew what he missed out on and that stupid apes him like him would never get this.

"T-that was great. Wew!"

William said as he pulled his pants up, Derick doing the same. 

"Now for the others..."

William took the sisters to each gang member letting them decided their fate. Pablo had been bleeding out and was going to share a similar fate to Tyrone. He had lost too much and there was not enough time to get him the medical attention he needed, not like they wanted it for him. He would die knowing this was the last thing he saw and that it was a fitting end for trash like him. José was next the second in command to Tyrone. The girls knew he would not be able to walk again. Fitting really. All that muscle wasted now. Kagami got a cruel idea. With all that muscle there was no need for him to breed. Well him or any spic in her mind now. She raised her foot above his crotch, José only able to watch in horror. She slammed it down, then again, and again. Doing everything in her power to try and wipe out his genetic line. The screams were music to her hears, a sweet symphony. 

Kagami heard screams not from her sub-human behind her and turned around and smiled to see her sister having a go at Marco. The man who tried molesting her. Derick had found a crowbar near by and given it to Tsukasa, letting her do what she needed to do with it. Surprising her, her usually timid sister went to down busting up his legs. Slamming the metal object on his legs, knees, everywhere on his lower body, even his groin. The spic crying in pain as the naked Japanese girl went to town turning the bones in his legs to dust. Doing one final blow Tsukasa threw the crowbar aside and looked at her handy work. His legs were now bent at unnatural angles and like José he would be lucky if he could ever walk again. Tsukasa then felt a hand on her shoulder, looking above she expected to see someone giving a disapproving look but instead found Derick smiling down at her.

"You did good."

Was all he said as he patted her head. Tsukasa beamed at the praise.

"All right think we did most of our business here. We'll arrest those still living and the boys will clean up here. The nigger kid will go downtown and the spic teen that ran outside seems to still be living."

William said as he and Kagami approached Tsukasa, though both sisters now caught what William said.

"H-he alive?"

Kagami asked in accented English again. William nodded.

"Want to see? I assume he took something from you girls."

Both smiled at that and were escorted out the front door. Sure enough right outside was Ev, the one who started this all, the one who stole their passports. The two Japanese girls looked down at the young teen. Despite the shootout it seems via luck or that police having the accuracy of Stormtroopers he only got shot in his leg and in a non vital side of his body. He would be fine but that still did not sit right with the girls. NExt to him they saw his backpack and rummaged through it finding both their passports and some things of his own, such as drugs and his own wallet.

"We'll be taking this." 

Kagami said as she pulled out American cash from his wallet and put it in her own backpack then sneered at Ev. He deserved something a bit more.

"You fucking spic trash."

She yelled in broken English and one of the slurs she had picked up as she gave him one of the most powerful kicks she could muster straight to his balls. Ev doubled over on the ground and started to vomit at the impact. The two sisters looked at him disgusted. The scrawny twerp that tired to give them so much trouble. Tsukasa screamed and stomped on his head, sending his face into his own vomit. 

"Little creep."

She spoke in Japanese. The rag finally subsiding the girls admired their handy work. It had been a rough day but at least their lucky stars helped them in the end.

"Um girls."

William spoke from behind them. The girls looked over wondering what he could want until he pointed at them. They then realized that had walked out of the building very naked and in front of the rest of the police force that had been outside. While they blushed they also were not embarrassed as they would have been. These men were heir saviors after all like William and Derick were. This was their reward. She smiled knowingly at her sister and gave them a little show and dance. Maybe Americans were not so bad after all. At least the white ones. 

* * *

At the cheerleading competition The girls were on break in the locker room. Finally with their own classmates again and save. William and Derick still with them. The girls just wanted to make sure they were still save, they had been through a lot of trauma after all and that meant even protecting them in this room. They were happy to learn the others girls were more then welcome to oblige the two hunks with them nor change in front of them after seeing Kagami and Tsukasa strip for their "boyfriends" so lewdly. There was just one question on the mind of Konata though.

"Why is a Nazi working with the police and friends with him?"

"Don't you know? All cops are bastards and secretly nazis."

Konata shrugged. Made sense to her. She just hoped that one of the twins let her take a ride on one of their boytoys.


End file.
